weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi
Luigi, also known as "true" Weegee, is the brother of Mario and Paolo and the rival of Waluigi. He cannot get the Weegee Virus, and cannot be turned into a Fire Flower. Instead, he would become Fire Luigi. Unlike his brother Mario, who is friends with Malleo, Luigi hates Weegee, and tried several times to destroy Weegee, but has never succeeded.He is enemies with him because he knows Weegee is pure evil along with Malleo but Mario knows they just need some friends, and Luigi is being crazy because Malleo and Weegee would never lay a finger on Mario. He cannot be turned into a Weegee, because Luigis and Weegees are the same except in appearance and demeanour. In the National Anthem of The United Gee's Empire it says "...Weegee is incharge, Luigi must dieeeee!..." His most powerful allies are the Darkmooneegees, the most notable member being Greenieegee. He has since been more involved in the United Gee's Galaxy with his army, and formed an alliance with the The Agency of Geeman Diversity and is co-ruler. Mario does not approve of this and has tried to ally with the remaining parts of the galaxy controlled by Weegee, but all attempts failed. Some articles where Luigi has tried to destroy Weegee: *Suteegee Incident *Gweeyee (Destroyed his right arm) *Luweegee *Luiteegee Powers And Abilities Luigi can't be turned into a Fire Flower, it transforms himself in Fire Luigi, can use the super Mushroom and become Super Luigi,the Mega Mushroom, with this, he will become Mega Luigi, and the Golden Mushroom, with this he will turn into Silver Luigi. Gay Luigi Luigi can become Gay Luigi, a more strong form, but can not compete with Weegee; in this form he can launch pink rays, summon gay and teleport them or himself. Mama Luigi Luigi can become Mama Luigi, this form is almost as powerful as Weegee, and in this form, he has a secret hideaway and a flying car, can create eggs of Baby Yoshi, the Baby Yoshis fight for him, in this form, he can shoot red or green beams from his fingers or eyes, can launch energy spheres, can teleport himself or the Baby Yoshis, can run very fast; levitate, bagels and destroy any inanimate object or seal he inside of it himself to make an attack. For turning into Mama Luigi, Luigi must first have become Gay Luigi. MAMA! MAMA LUIGI! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Lawsuit In 2012, Luigi became infamous for a "death stare" he made while go-kart racing. Weegee caught note of this plagiarism, and and quickly sued him for 189,161,566 GeeDollars (considering that Luigi cannot be defeated by Weegee or Malleo in the normal Weegee tradition). The lawsuit is still in action, and is currently hindering Weegee's control, so Malleo is de-facto leader of the Weegee Empire. There are also assassination attempts being made on Luigi due to this act. Alliance With The AGD Luigi is probably the most loyal ally of the AGD and is co-ruler. He created a Boo army with the help of the Darkmooneegees and they now make up most of the AGD's forces. Some in the AGD have found Luigi to be a threat due to his power (one time called "The New Weegee"), yet these are far and few between. His alliance, however, strained the relationship with his brother, Mario and they have constant fights about it. Paolo, however did not really care as he was busy fixing sinks and doing what plumbers do. He secretly wishes to overthrow Kurag Tasuma and scrap some of the more oppressive laws yet is still loyal. He did not believe in curing Weegee Clones, and believed they should be eradicated. He was trying to find a way, until one day he had a lucid dream. In the dream he saw something. ''That ''thing taught him about the firephage parasite and how he could use it to destroy all Weegee Clones. Hence, the [[Firephage|Firephage virus]] was created. Category:Mario Brothers Category:Non-Weegees Category:People Who Love Thin Spaghetti Category:People Who Love Pizza Category:Powerful Non-Weegees Category:Evil